


snowed in

by linsthetic



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Double Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsthetic/pseuds/linsthetic
Summary: Obviously, the best way to warm up from a cold is to have sex with your friends.
Relationships: Lost Trio - Relationship, Naminé/Riku Replica/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	snowed in

Naminé was flustered, not only from her exposed state, but at how utterly _filled_ she feels on both ends.

She grips the material of the carpeted floor, her butt stuck in the air with spread-out legs, struggling to keep herself up. "Wh-when you say 'warm up'..." the girl fumbles over her words, as the only noises she can really make are gasps and pants. "I-I didn't think you guys…"

From beneath her, Ruki just chuckles, "It still applies, though, don't it?" he grips onto her hips firmly, his length throbbing in her pussy. "Plus, Vani says it's faster this way."

"Damn right," says a rough voice behind her. Vanitas was looming over the both of them, and grunts at the delicious tightness of her asshole. "Not like there's anything else to do in the middle of this snowstorm."

Naminé whimpers some more, so overwhelmed by the sensations that it practically drives her _insane_. "Y-you guys… always do… _a-ahhh_ …"

"But we can't help it, not when you look so _good_ in this sweater," grabbing the hem, Ruki pulls the knitted material further up so her breasts can be shown off. He licks his lips at the sight— round and perky, with big, pink nipples sticking upright. "Especially your tits, it's like they were made _specifically_ to emphasize them."

"Wh… wh-what…"

"And it's long enough to look like a mini-dress," Vanitas is the next to chime in. "You just wearing this with nothing underneath… _fuck_ , Ru, mind if I use her cunt when I come?"

"Not at all, I plan on coming on her tits, anyway."

"St-stop…" whines the blonde, despite her mewls pitching louder. She was red in the face, internally _loving_ these kinds of compliments they dish to her— so dirty-sounding, yet very honest. It shows just how much she turns them on, and makes her feel all the more loved.

All of a sudden, she lets out a squeak, now feeling that all-too familiar coil in her stomach. "A-ahh…! _Gu-guys_ …!"

Almost instantly, the two figure out what Naminé wants, and rush to get into position. Vanitas plucks her to lay her face-up, while Ruki crawls over her and sticks his dick in between her squished boobs.

Crying, she writhes from the heated pleasure crawling throughout her body. "O-ohh…" the sounds of clapping skin was like a symphony to her weary ears. "Hu… hurry…"

"'Course, doll-face," Vanitas groans to their lover, turning her insides to slush. Ruki coos under his breath, seemingly relished in the feel of her chest, "gonna cover you in so much come, you'll be feeling us for _days_."

Then, with a loud sob, she comes first. The other two would follow suit not long after— Ruki coats her breasts and parts of her face white, and Vanitas spills into her quim as deep as he possibly can.

Naminé makes a small hum, fragile-sounding from making her voice hoarse, tentatively gathering some of the pearls across her skin to lick them up. "Y-you're right…" she giggles, absolutely raptured, "I… I do feel warm, now…"

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the only person who interprets the Lost Trio both platonically and romantically, so... yeah, it resulted in this weird drabble.


End file.
